


夏潮

by xingyun6



Category: all方 - Fandom, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingyun6/pseuds/xingyun6
Summary: 第一人称。几乎架空，不要注重历史错误。ooc×100。





	夏潮

他问我，你叫什么。我说我叫高杨，高杨。方书剑叫我名字时舌尖会碰到上颚，一张脸躲在夏天的热潮。他穿着一件宽大背心，露出一大截一大截肉。我看着方书剑摩挲自己膝盖，只有薄薄的皮肉包裹着软骨，很尖锐。

“名字好好听，像小动物。”他往上看了我一眼，眉毛舒展起来“你长得也好像小羊，很漂亮。数次见面，你好喔阿羊！”

我顿时尴尬地不知道说什么，只能愣愣点头。看着男孩被台北太阳晒成的蜜色肌肤，躲在衣服里缓缓呼吸，我眉头拧结。小屁孩，小孩子、方方……即使恋爱近两年，他还是喜欢玩这种失忆游戏，跟我重新认识。他对我傻笑，弯曲着脊背背骨笑。那一层褶皱贴着他单薄的身体，保存那颗夏天里有香蕉叶的心脏，他傻笑。

“方方，该睡觉了。”

我好爱他，可我不知道表态，很愚蠢愚蠢的照顾。我能不能吻你?叫你书书，书剑，方儿，我的小小小宝贝，像你从前无数个恋人这么吻你。我好想不能，跟你在一起已经太过分了。我就看着他，静静地看他。

方书剑咂咂舌说，喔！阿羊，好吧！他带着一团香蕉、蜜桃混合的甜卷到我怀里，挽腰着低头，贴紧我的肚脐细细呼吸。那时我瞬间抖起肩胛，那一霎我对方书剑的感情好激烈，激烈到我对它如同放射性元素强烈，羞愧难当。我默念，如同默念咒语圣书法律，我们不能这样，我们是兄弟，同父异母的兄弟。

高杨，我听见他梦里叫我。我直直端坐在床上，我回想。最出格的那次我带他离家，大风仿佛要撕裂我的头皮，全身湿透。他在火车站前抱住我吻我，他的勃起像树枝直直地顶着我。说，哥哥，带我走。

我没有拒绝，没有推开。

台湾八十年代那时，我那时被父亲带到方家才十七岁，方方十五岁。我进门拘谨无言，如同我无言了半辈子，对私生子这种称呼无言。他跟我打招呼，说哥哥！你叫什么名字。我看着他，好像南国生长的一束香蕉花，热的我好难受。我说高杨，他说我很可爱，名字好好听，他叫我小羊，小羊哥哥。这就是被他玩了很久的失忆游戏，他只有写我名字时才会把木字旁的杨端上台面，其余方书剑将阿羊当做我生命的另一个姓名。他对我很好，喜欢吃南国的水果，也会分我一半，带我去玩，去溪下跟他同学野炊。我也喜欢这个弟弟。

十五岁的他真的很可爱，与我去看瀑布时张开口接住空气中细细的水珠，被他冷冷吃进食道。我那时奇怪地感觉脸红，也不知原因。

在方家住久，过了两年， 我才知道，像晴天霹雳，他是同性恋。当时恶名昭彰的同性恋，一种生殖障碍、色情狂魔的代名。为什么，这么可爱的弟弟，天天在父亲死后的房间里找各式各样的男人做爱。

方母整天流泪，听到那间房里的声音流泪。这么乖乖，可爱的方方，为什么要把利剑全指向我们，全欺辱家人呢。我的继母趴在木桌上如侏罗纪的大爬虫，一点点肆意消耗自己的生命。

我是现在方家里的长子，我按原则总要说方书剑几次。那天他刚做完爱，倒在床柜上喘息他耗净的性欲。方书剑见我，嗓子黏黏地叫我阿羊、羊儿哥哥，叫的我好害怕。敞开大腿让我看见他细细大腿上点点精白，他软掉的性器。我立刻跑出了后院，他笑得好大声，我羞愧。我却感觉一些奇怪的情感从腹里结实地掉落，那种难以描述的、对同性的期待。 

我吓一大跳，偷偷往方书剑身前那扇房门看，不行——永远不行，方方是我的兄弟，我的乖乖弟弟。我在止血，在止我眼睛里的眼泪，但这种情况，却深深在我心里种了一颗好大的种子。每天深夜，那段画面在我眼前连环播放。

方书剑找我，我只能支支吾吾地跟去。他给我看录影带里示威群众呼喊同性恋平权，高喊ACt up，Fight back，Fight AIDS，却未曾打动我。那天他穿了一件白T恤，最潮流的版，把衣摆塞在牛仔裤里。我盯着他，他却将头靠在我的肩头，宛如偷情地在我衣服喷洒鼻息。我羞得涩涩开口，我说方方，我不反对你。但你不要再伤害妈妈了，你不能拿刀去欺负一只无壳、没有能力防卫的蚌肉。你、你们的世界太热烈，我们是不可以理解的，不是不想，是不可以。我们只是普通人，方方。

方书剑听完抬头，我竟看不出任何表情，他像海面里随意迷乱交配的水母，前十七年投入时间肆乱与男人做爱。他盯着我，让我呼吸强烈塞进我的怀里。我仿佛能看见他白衣里细细的腰肢。他吻我，我尝到无数人烟嘴，阴茎的味道。

我立即站起来扇了他一耳光，我愤怒地说方书剑，我们不能这样，我们是哥弟，我们是——。方书剑站起来，白净的脸上被我打得肿红，我竟然会有些难过，我想说对不起。但他走的太快，快如一阵风吹的我头昏脑涨，撕裂我的肺。他恨恨、绝望地说我走了，再见，我再也不来烦你们了。

他出门最后一句，流着眼泪跟我说“阿羊，你喜欢我对不对?”

我心震出痉挛，无疑天机泄露。看着他那双少年的眼睛，躲在黑暗里细细流泪，下颚骨被车灯闪光切成不同形状，我心也要碎了。没有力气去回答他，去追他。看着他坐上车，真的走了。我低下头想，如果是真的爱你，我难道也要背着道德说是吗?

在那以后我常常像咀嚼我的心脏那样，我爱方方吗?我叩问自己，也叩问不出什么，只有我感觉，我默默地好像同性恋，一颗心变得荒芜。

五年后继母死了，方书剑从没回来。听他们说同性恋闹事，台北已经开始抓了。我看报纸，听阿母们嘴碎。在我心中，方书剑所代表的那一群人，不，仅仅说方方罢了。我怀疑——他也早已死在街头，高举着艾滋价更高的标语。

夜里月亮不出来，我点上灯看书。家里座机响得不正常，我伸手去接。一声阿羊差点让我流下眼泪，我爱他么，我想是兄弟情深，我知道在欺骗自己。就而已，罢了。

“阿羊，你在干什么?”我回答看书，我说方方，你在哪。我品味他说出的短短词汇，他忽远忽近的气息，成熟好多，是受了好多苦。

他没回答我，而是说你读一段，你看到那段句开始读。我哽咽一下，继续说方方，不要闹了。他说阿羊，念一段。好吧，我垂下眼读。

“雨水飘打过我的墓志铭

春天悄悄地逝去

我张开两臂拥抱你， 星子们

我是黑夜——无边的空虚”

方书剑那边只有呼吸声，穿过夏潮湿热的雨水拍打。他姗姗说，你也能像抱星子一样抱我吗，阿羊。

他笑了一下，说羊羊哥哥，我在门口。我才恍然大悟，撇下书籍去接他。方书剑带着一身伤在门口悄悄望我，风雨打碎了他原来的样子，变得好乖。我抖着一颗心，一下子眼泪就出来了，将他急急抱在怀里。说对不起，方方，我对不起你。

方书剑在我衣服里喘息，五年里吞掉了肉很健康。他的脊背悄悄弯了很多，瘦骨嶙峋一两肉。阿羊，阿羊，你还喜欢我是吗?因为你抱着我好像抱星子，好温柔。我也好爱你。

我又快窒息了，我无法回答。我不能说我爱你，我爱你方方，我好想你。我只能又说，又把他那颗心注水。我说方方，我们是兄弟。我不能说爱你，不能碰你，不能好好，真正描绘你的嘴唇。

我祈求他懂，那天夜里带他逃去台南避同志的难。我低下头吻他，我做的最疯狂的事。方书剑的那时的勃起是他第一次展示在我面前的性欲，直直顶我的大腿。火车站台的风很大，打伞落雨也把全身浇得湿透，雨就像风箱吹出的宇宙尘，一股一股，片刻忽止。就想方书剑那双眼睛，吻我时忽明忽暗。

如今过了两年，我还是不会轻举妄动吻他，还只叫他方方，宛如一个好哥哥。我无法面对道德主动说爱你，爱方书剑。这对我接受的所以思想，教育大相径庭，我的心荒芜一片。

方书剑黏我，将我当成他的爱人，我感谢他，于是照顾他无微不至。方方是我喜欢的小孩，我的爱人，我的弟弟。就是他问我你爱我吗?我只能说，方方，我们是兄弟。

我无法使自己站在边缘线上抛弃一切与他热吻，我有工作，朋友，即使没有家人，我无法放弃一切，我知道若真的说爱他，会让方书剑活得很难，跟我风雨飘摇。我不舍的你，方方。

方书剑在我怀里里睡着，混着梦蜷呼吸。我将他搂的更紧，对不起，我爱得太卑微了。方方是不是心里也会好痛。

早晨他又玩起了失忆游戏，假装初次见面。他问我叫什么，我说是阿羊。方书剑愣了一下，咧开好大的笑容说阿羊，我们之前见过。

我只静静看着他，看他半边脸印在窗外的夏潮，鸟鸣。说方方，好久不见。


End file.
